What is legacy anyway? (Golden Universe AU one shot)
by EIRHernandez
Summary: After watching a small film, Yellow wonders...maybe a new life wont be so bad as a legacy. One shot. Reviews and critiques welcome.


**a/n: small one shot inspired by the fic Diamond Universe of squish13. check it out is good. Now, this piece is between a year to months before steven was even born. I guessed that Yellow would enjoy better war dramas and that she would adopt a more, formal style on earth. Leave coments and critiques for the story please.**

The people walked by the sidewalk, minding their own business and never stopping once to look around, for that was the way things were in the big city. That was fortunate because otherwise, people would have notice an unusual sight outside the cinema of empire city: sitting in a chair, looking with special seriousness and in a dignified way, was a tall yellow lady, reading the newspaper. Her long legs were crossed and her back straight as a rail lay in the back of the chair, while she waited for her date and her servant. It was in this moment when she captured without intent, the attraction of a stare, a young man, about 25.

The young man was mesmerized by the woman in front of him. She had a long elegant neck, her face was very angular, like the ones on those Nordic models, she would have looked like a young Brigitte Nielsen if it wasn't for the fact that she was yellow…very yellow. Her hair could have been described as golden blond and her eyes looked almost human if it weren't for her pupils, shaped like diamonds. Her skin was yellow, golden, almost glowing. Contrasting this as he was walking towards her, was the suit that she was wearing. It was black, a three piece suit, with vest, pants and jacket. He was almost in front of her table when he decided to make his move, after all, he was a handsome guy, there was simply no way that he was going to strike out with this beauty.

Clearing his throat and putting a fist in the table he leaned on it and said in his most charming voice—what does a…-but the lady suddenly lifted a hand making a stop sign. With an irritated exhalation she lowered the paper and giving him, the most annoyed yet condescending look that he had ever received, she said.

-I don't know who you are, who you think you are and frankly…I don't care—he said as she leaned to the front as a teacher speaks with a specially undisciplined student—so, before you finish with my patience, leave me alone…I am busy and—she then raised one hand showing a golden ring to him and telling him a not room for discussions voice—I am already seeing a superior earthling—she said and for the first time there was a hint of…softness to her tone, not to mention that her cheeks were a little more yellow for a moment. Cold to his core the young man ran.

Thinking to her how some people could be so annoying she resumed her light reading of the earth affairs when she heard steps in her direction…steps with a rhythm that she recognized. Turning she saw her pearl in a yellow sundress and her Greg in grey pants and a more sport t-shirt that the simple shirt that he wore in the beach. Standing out to her almost 7ft height, empathized by her long legs and posture, she walked…almost marched towards the two and turning to Greg she asked in a tone that her subjects would have called odd, but to any human was loving, even awkward, like of someone not used to be so open with matter of the heart.

-Did you get the thickets? There was no problem?—she asked lifting one had with her long fingers and touching his beloved beard, smiling a little. Besides him Pearl was baffled in the inside. What in the stars was the charm of this earthling? Why her diamond was still in this planet after all this cycles? Is a little over a luster in time…

-Yea, I paid extra but after all, nothing but he beast for my dear—he said winking to the diamond who was equally parts annoyed by the attempt at seductive talk and flattered by the intention…not that she will show it, not in public at last, turning to her pearl.

-And the provisions for the "film"?—she asked

-All the popcorn, drinks and other 'things'?—she said turning to the one who mainly eat them in this get out dates.

-Yes, did you bought them?—asked Yellow annoyed that she had to repeat herself.

-Yes my diamond, everything is right here—pearl said tapping her chest where a yellow pearl shined.

-very well, let's enter—she said leading the way to the cinema.

Greg was a little amused by yellow reaction at the movie. After all they often compromised with their choice of film, trying to appeal to both tastes. Yellow favored military dramas and action movies were she could judge the combat and war scenes, and Greg liked adventure and sci-fi films. But this time, he chosen to see a romantic retelling of a war film, and had found amusing how flustered yellow got herself with the love scenes. Pearl was downright scandalized.

As they leave the cinema and walked towards the van where they used to cross travel the country a long time ago (for Greg, for yellow it was really a short time, almost dismissible…if not for the person who shared those moments). As the boarded the van he turned to Yellow who looked pensative to the window.

-Got your head full?—asked him smiling while keeping his eyes on the road.

-My head is as has always been…-she said quickly figuring out that must been some kind of Slang that she still did not get. But the same…yes there was something in her mind, as much as she loathed admitting it—the end of the movie, the couple…-she tried to find the right words—they didn't ended up together but, that phrase, "He lives in her"—she said, referring to the baby born of the couple and from which the friends said about the death father.

-Oh that? It just means that the baby is—he began but was quickly stopped by yellow who turned and told him in a calm but with a voice that meant that she will not take any patronizing words.

-I understand what they meant…is just, for us gems, is odd—she said turning to see him—death to us is in every aspect final, the closest thing that we got to such concept…is a legacy: the monuments, technologies, planets colonized…but to have a being, a new life as legacy, that is such a big concept…-she finished looking outside while they drove the van...silently she thought, just maybe...


End file.
